marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebony Maw (SP)
Ebony Maw was a member of the Black Order, a team of alien assassins and conquerors who served Thanos Rex. His preference for strategy over violence makes him the most dangerous of them all. Gifted with powers of telekinesis, Maw was deeply loyal to Thanos and served him for an unknown number of years. He used to serve in Thanos' Butcher Squadron and gave warnings of his power across the galaxy while assisting in the search for the Infinity Stones. Having assisted in attacking the Statesman, both Maw and Cull Obsidian were instructed to locate the Time Stone, leading to Maw capturing Doctor Strange and torturing him in order to obtain the Stone. However, Maw was sucked out into space when Iron Man ejected Maw from his ship into outer space before rescuing Strange. Despite all odds, Ebony Maw survived the freezing depths of space and his physiology allowed him to remain conscious long enough to teleport himself to safety. In 2023, Nebula traveled back in time to 2014 to obtain the Power Stone, inadvertently causing her younger form, then allied with Thanos, to gain knowledge of the future. This past version of Maw, along with Thanos and the rest of his army, were sent forward in time, where he participated in the Battle of Earth against the Avengers and their allies. While trying to stop them, he was killed by Anthony Edward Stark, who sacrificed his life in snapping his fingers to wipe out all of Thanos' forces. Even following the Battle of Earth, Maw would take control of Thanos' Black Order a few years later after hearing of Thanos' death. He formed an alliance with the Dark Council, leading to the War of the Realms. He tried to manipulate Thane into taking his fathers throne, but failed when he betrayed the Black Order and sided with the Avengers. Angered by this, Maw assisted Hela Odinsdottir in resurrecting Thanos Rex. The plan was a success, and Maw continued to serve him, only to fail. Biography Joining the Black Order Infinity War Thanos' Disappointment Following his obtainment of the Soul Stone, Thanos arrived on Titan to retrieve the Time Stone, assuming that Ebony Maw was successful in claiming the Time Stone from Doctor Strange. Thanos swiftly deduced that Ebony Maw had been killed upon seeing Strange free and waiting for him. Thanos remarked that the day had extracted a heavy toll, and showed regards for Maw for accomplishing his mission. Strange insisted that Maw had brought Thanos to him, to face the Master of the Mystic Arts. Ultimately, Maw's death wasn't in vain as his adoptive father ultimately managed to recover all the Infinity Stones, embedded them to the Infinity Gauntlet and snapped his fingers, causing half of life in the universe to fade away into nothingness. Survival While Thanos thought that Maw had perished, it turns out that he survived. As his body was left to float in the cosmos, Maw used his dwindling moments of consciousness to successfully teleport himself to a safe location, something only possible because his physiology allowed him to survive in space longer than the average human. However, the exertion from teleporting caused Maw to black out, and teleported him to a random, but safe location. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Teleportation': Relationships Allies *Black Order **Thanos Rex **Trynka **Ferox *Dark Council **Hela Odinsdottir Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Avengers **Thane **Ex Nihila External Links * Category:Black Order Members Category:Deceased Characters - Non-Thanos Timeline Category:Males Category:Revived Characters - Original Timeline Category:Villains